convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Rex
Darth Rex 'is a character that chronologically debuted in ''Far Away Lights. He is an original character from the Convergence Series, with elements of '''Star Wars. Canon Darth Rex is a being that has lived countless lives across the multiverse. The source of this strange ability is unknown, even to the man himself. Upon his death, Rex will be reborn as a new being without the memories of his previous lives. Sometimes, these memories will come back during his current life, but sometimes they will not. He is a co-founder of G.O.R.E. Pre-Convergence In his current life, he is known as Darth Rex. Rex was a Jedi Master who withdrew from the Jedi Order when his close friend and fellow Jedi Master was exiled by the Jedi High Council because her students followed the Jedi Knight Revan, her former Padawan, into battle against the invading Mandalorians. Following his friend, they retraced Revan's footsteps to the Sith world Malachor V, being drawn to its Force echoes. There, they discovered the Trayus Academy and turned to the Dark Side, both becoming Sith Lords. His friend, now going as Darth Traya, went on to form the Sith Trimuvirate, while Rex left to the Unknown Regions in order to find the True Sith. During this time, Rex became disillusioned with the idea of Sith and Jedi, choosing to walk a more neutral path in life. He returned to the charted regions of his universe to reunite with his old friend, who'd since changed her name once again to Kreia, but was dismayed to learn that she had been killed. From there, Rex seeks justice for his friend, going after Revan, who had returned to Malachor V. Plot Involvement Far Away Lights Rex appears in the final chapter of the event, as the group of characters end up in the world in which he, along with Revan, originate from, meeting them on the decaying planet of Malachor V. After an initial scuffle born of misunderstanding, Rex agrees to help the group return to their home world (by using the power of the Force as a substitute for the USS Discovery's mycelial network) in exchange for helping him defeat Revan, his former ally during the Mandalorian Wars of past turned enemy. As he and the rest of the group reach Revan himself, they engage in a grand battle against him and monsters native to Malachor V under his control. When Kumagawa used his All Fiction power in an attempt to "erase" the Force, he ended up creating an artificial "wound" in the Force, instantly killing all of the monsters in the immediate area and even tampering with every Force-sensitive person's connection to the Force in a way. Because of this wound or "tear" in the Force, projections of Mandalorian soldiers and Darth Traya were formed, forcing Revan to team up with Rex and the others for his own survival. As the projections are defeated, a massive pulse of residual Force energy is released, causing Rex to become aware of his many past lives across the multiverse and Revan to realize a greater truth. With that, the two put aside their differences and decide to form G.O.R.E., sensing a threat to the multiverse greater than either of them. After the events of Far Away Lights, G.O.R.E. subsequently entered into a partnership with the Future Foundation and created a fighting force called the Coalition. They recruited many fighters, including Jennifer. When the Coalition got their hands on Virtual Reality systems originally designed by the Mira-Curtiss Partnership group, Makoto Naegi, Jennifer, and Darth Rex devised a plan to turn the system into a training program for Coalition trainees. Unfortunately, the Arch Demon intervened and managed to get a virus into the system, trapping Jennifer, Leia Rolando, and all of the potential Coalition recruits. Rex and the Coalition could only watch as their program was turned into yet another Murder Game. Monokuma Rising Darth Rex sought to enter the program right away, but found himself restricted by the virus in the system. He appeared as the participants were trapped in a mall, though was unable to tell them the truth of their plight. All he could do was vaguely train them, giving a various few weapons in order to survive the Murder Game. Of particular note was his interaction with Arya Stark, who was his daughter in a previous life. Later, when Darth Rex could ensure stronger control, he and Makoto entered the system in its final moments. They tried to save the life of Jennifer, who Monokuma was set on eliminating. Monokuma told the participants that Jennifer was holding a piece of Akibahara within herself, though Rex and Makoto urged the participants that he was lying. Thankfully, the players decided to spare Jennifer, and it turned out she wasn't harboring any part of the Arch Demon at all. The Ultimate Game He appeared alongside Makoto Naegi during the final stand against Arch Demon Akibahara and the rest of the Coalition forces. Tragically, following the climactic defeat of the Arch Demon, he was betrayed and decapitated by the treacherous Revan, who seized full control of G.O.R.E. with unknown motives. The Piper in the Dark His "soul" makes a brief, non-speaking appearance within the story, being talked to by the Man in White, who states that he can no longer reincarnate, and that he will use his soul to learn about what he knew of the Coalition. This portion of the story is likely set somewhat shortly after The Ultimate Game. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising Darth Rex and Makoto learned of the result of one of the biggest Murder Games in a while. It was another win for Akibahara, and the pair worried that this would result in a horrible tragedy. They each returned to their respective organizations to warn them of the possible threat. Character Relationships *''Jennifer - The protagonist of [http://ruleofrose.wikia.com/wiki/Rule_of_Rose_Wiki '''Rule of Rose']' '''who debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. Though Jennifer grew to be closer friends with Makoto, Darth Rex grew an attachment to her nonetheless. He tried to save her in the game's finale. * Makoto Naegi - ''A major character from [http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Dangan_Ronpa_Wiki '''Danganronpa']' '''who first appeared in ''Monokuma Rising. Though the pair are from different organizations, the Coalition puts them together on many of the same missions. * Vladishloft Silvermane - A character original to the Convergence Series who appeared in The Ultimate Game. As both were members of G.O.R.E. before merging with the Coalition, the two of them shared a fairly close working relationship. Trivia * Darth Rex has generally received negative critical reception as a character, with some believing the conception of his character to be convoluted and poorly planned. However, retroactive efforts to rewrite his character, as depicted in Far Away Lights, have been praised for fleshing and balancing out his character. ** In the first Convergence Award Show, he was nominated for Worst NPC of Monokuma Rising, and even won the very same award for The Ultimate Game. * In a past life, Darth Rex was an incarnation of Eddard Stark, father of Arya Stark. As such, he feels particularly close to Arya as she appears in Monokuma Rising. During that life, he never learned of his past lives. * Though Darth Rex as he is appears to be 56 years old, his "soul" is cumulatively 6,556 years old. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:NPCs Category:G.O.R.E. Category:Coalition Category:Far Away Lights